legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ Ganondorofu,), known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of the majority of games in the'' Legend of Zelda'' series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omnipotent Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." Ganondorf is one of the powerful Nintendo villains of all time. He is also one of daveg502's favorite video games villains. Worst Enemies: Link, Zelda, Bowser Voiced by: Takashi Nagasako His theme Videos Before the LOTM series TBA Blackpool: Second Half Ganondorf returns and this time he is one of the main antagonists of the story. Ganondorf has his own team called "The Darkness Syndicate". The Tyranny of King Death Ganondorf returns as one of two main villains alongside King Death in Alternate Universe. Like Black Star Tsubaki Taki and Mai, Ganondorf was brought to Alternate Universe by King Death who wants him to become his servant, but Ganondorf refused, laughed and escaped. Ganondorf will keep his Hyrule Warriors outfit. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Ganondorf is one of the priests of the Temple of the Decepticons. The Halloween ProYect Ganondorf worked with Palpatine and Apocalymon to gain control of the universe. Gallery ganondorf.PNG ganondorf crouch.JPG ganondorf1.jpg|Ganondorf more powerful than ever. ganondorf2.jpg|Ganondorf wielding two swords. zeldaboss1b.jpg ganondorf-png-801.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Archenemies Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Red Heads Category:Arrogant Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Royalty Category:Dark Lords Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Team villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Caped Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Children of The Autobots's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Roleplaying Category:Warlocks Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:The Darkness Syndicate Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Main Villains in Blackpool Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Sorcerers Category:Kings Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:The Star Alliance`s villians Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Videos Category:Swordsmen Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Sith Empire Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Main Characters in Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death Category:Hell Councils Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon